


Thoughts In My Head

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: She let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. "You told me to say out of your head and that's fine, but it would help me if you weren't screaming your thoughts. It's making it a whole lot harder to ignore."





	Thoughts In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash, because honestly, Snowells would be happening and my little shipper heart would be bursting with joy. What I do own are any errors.

_"You need to stop this, stop thinking about her. It's all well and good admitting to yourself that you're in love with her, but it's all for nothing if you're not going to tell her. Which you should, take a leap of faith and tell her... But what if she doesn't feel the same. Then what!"_

Cecile leaned against the wall of the entryway into the cortex and rubbed at her forehead, she could feel the beginning of a headache approaching. Her eyes followed the man across the room as he paced back and forth in front of the 'Devoe board'. She let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. "You told me to say out of your head and that's fine, but it would help me if you weren't screaming your thoughts. It's making it a whole lot harder to ignore."  
  
Harry froze, he came to a standstill and slowly turned to face her. "What?"  
  
Cecile rolled her eyes. "If you don't want me hearing you thoughts then I suggest you tone it down."  
  
Harry rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "You heard all of that?" When she nodded he groaned quietly. "Great."  
  
She offers him a small smile. "It is great, Harry."  
  
Harry looked away from her and restarted his pacing, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Cecile ignored that. "Why not?" She asked curiously but carried on, not giving him an opportunity to answer. "From your thoughts I take it she doesn't know?"  
  
Harry turned his back to her and he was quiet for a for moment before he finally offered her an answer. "No, she doesn't know."  
  
"Because you haven't told her?" She didn't need him to answer for her to know. " Why haven't you told her?" She really didn't understand why he hadn't made a move.  
  
Harry remained silent, this time not offering her any reply and Cecile knew she wasn't getting an answer. "Okay fine, keep it to yourself but I think you're making a mistake."  
  
"I never asked for your opinion," He replied gruffly, his entire posture tense as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Cecile shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "No, you didn't but I'm offering it to you anyway. I'd like to think we're friends and this is what friends do, give advice when needed. Tell her, don't waste time by not doing it because you might just be surprised by the outcome."  
  
Harry finally turned back around to face her, his curiosity winning over at her words. "What does that mean?"

Rising her hands in front of her, Cecile took a step back and tried to look nonchalant. "It's not for me to say. Now, I need to go find Iris and I think you need to go find Caitlin." And then she was gone, disappearing out of the doorway and leaving Harry alone in the too quiet lab.  
  
The only thing on his mind was Cecile's earlier words- _"Tell her, don't waste time by not doing it because you might just be surprised by the outcome."_ She made it sound like there was something she knew, something that would work in his favour if only he actually did find Caitlin and talk to her. But he couldn't right? He couldn't risk the close relationship, friendship that had developed between them on the word of a woman who... well she can hear people's thoughts now so just maybe, she'd heard something in Caitlin's that had prompted her to prompt him to make a move. And before Harry really knew what he was doing, before he could think this properly through, he was grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and heading out of the cortex.  
  
When Harry pushed through the main double doors on the ground floor, he found her walking out into the parking lot, tagging along to their parked cars with Cecile and Iris. The noise of him exiting caused all three women to turn in his direction, he ignored Cecile's pleased yet encouraging look, Iris' questioning gaze and chose instead to focus on the woman he had been in search of. The soft smile she was flashing him gave him the confidence to close the distance between them until he was right in front of the ladies.  
  
"Hey Harry, is everything okay?" Caitlin asked softly, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Everything is fine." Harry nodded, dropping his eyes from beautiful bio-engineer. "I was just..." He trailed off though and shifted on his feet, his eyes darted a glance at the women beside her and he could tell the older woman picked up on his awkwardness of them being there to witness this.  
  
Cecile slipped her arm through Iris' and tugged her back towards the car. "We'll see you guys, Joe's waiting and he gets grumpy if we're late for dinner." Iris allowed herself to be pulled away, her eyes clearly confused and wanting to know what the hell was going on as they headed to their cars.  
  
Caitlin turned confused eyes back to Harry after she watched her friends make a hasty retreat. "What was that?"  
  
Harry kept his face blank. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm." Caitlin hummed as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Was there something you needed from me before I headed home?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee at Jitters."  
  
"Oh." She couldn't hide her surprise but Caitlin recovered quickly. "Sure, that would be nice."  
  
Harry was pleased, the first hurdle cleared. "Do you want me to drive us?"  
  
Caitlin looked up at the sky before looking back at him. "Its a nice night, we could walk if that's okay?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
There surprising wasn't that many people around as they walked the few blocks to Jitters. They talked as they walked, about Cecile and her new found powers, Harry didn't mention that she had yet again read his thoughts instead shifted the conversation to that of their latest case, of having to deal with a shrunken Cisco and Ralph. As they pushed through the doors into their regular coffee house and joined the short queue, they were laughing over the unfortunate moment that Ralph found himself splat on the bottom of Iris' shoe.  
  
"We shouldn't laugh." Caitlin scolded quietly, a smile still on her lips.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, we should. Because It's Disney." When they stepped up to the counter to take their turn, Harry as usual ordered a regular black coffee and he raised an eyebrow when Caitlin's choice of a killer frost was made.  
  
She offered him a sheepish smile. "It's actually really nice."

Harry smiled and reached into his back pocket for his wallet when a small hand shot between them and placed a twenty dollar bill down in front of the Barista. The couple turned in sync and was met by the sight of a young woman in front of them, a soft smile on her pretty face as she gazed up at them, her eyes were wide and practically sparkled.  
  
"Coffees on me. Always pay it forward is my motto." She was almost bouncing on her toes.  
  
"Oh that's lovely but..."  
  
The young girl held up her hand. "Honestly, it's on me. I try to make at least one act of kindness a day you know but not always like this, with money I mean. Because honestly that would be like really expensive and I'm not a millionaire by any means but you know, any way I can spread a little kindness is a good thing and... I'm rambling again. I'm sorry." She gave the older couple in front of her a shy smile. "Enjoy your coffee, have a great night."  
  
Caitlin smiled back, touched at the girl's kindness. "That's a very sweet idea, thank you."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and watched as the young girl actually beamed up at them before she turned, bounded away and headed back towards a small table that held a notebook and Jitters coffee mug. Almost immediately, she started scribbling in the book before her. Harry shook his head. "Strange girl, she kind of reminds me of Allen."  
  
Caitlin laughed and led the way over to a high table in the centre of the room, taking a seat on one of the stools as Harry did the same opposite her.  
  
As they drank their coffee, a comfortable silence fell over them as they each lost themselves in their thoughts.  
  
For Harry it was a nightmare just trying to figure out where to start, he couldn't very well just blurt out what he wanted to say but he was having a hard time formulating the right way to even begin and say what he wanted. It was almost a relief when Caitlin broke the silence between them.  
  
"This is nice, kinda reminds me of the last time we were here together." She paused, her forehead creased as she obviously thought of something. "Except for you know, Amunet blasting in the doors, knocking you out and kidnapping me."

"I know what you mean and I agree, it's nice." Harry smiled at her and they shared a look, both remembering his words from that night and the moment they shared before everything went to hell in a handbasket.  
  
Caitlin suddenly looked serious. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry's forehead creased. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You've been acting strange, especially earlier with Cecile and you were quiet on the walk here."  
  
Harry set his coffee mug down with more force than he intended and he winced, he took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. Those tired azure eyes lifted to meet her pretty hazel gaze when he felt her hand cover his on the table.  
  
"I'm always here for you if you need to talk, Harry."  
  
Harry huffed. "That's the problem..." He shook his head when she went to open her mouth to say something. "Cecile gave me some advise and I'm..." He stopped, removed his hand from under hers to grab his mug and took a huge gulp of his coffee, taking a moment to think and winced at how hot it was. Taking a breath, he figured actions to be just as vocal as words so he stood from his seat suddenly and moved to her side. Caitlin looked up at him, her eyes surprised by his sudden proximity yet curious as he raised his hands to gently cup her face before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers. It was slow, gentle, tentative and it was over far too soon as Harry pulled back.  
  
They stared at each other, Harry waiting for a reaction, any reaction from her and Caitlin coming to terms with the fact that he had indeed kissed her. Finally she smiled up at him and she could feel him relax against her, tightening her hands where they had come to rested on the lapels of his coat, she tugged him closer to her. "About time you kissed me." She laughed at the look on his face before she pressed her mouth to his quick before pulling back. "I've been wanting you to do that for awhile." Then she was kissing him again.  
   
Harry felt like a weight had been lifted as he relaxed into her kiss, allowing himself to enjoy her attentions and the fact the she did indeed feel the same. He made a mental note to thank Cecile.  
  
Across the room, Nora Allen smiled brightly as she watched the couple she'd grown up to know as Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Harry share their first kiss. It meant more than anyone could know that she got to witness these moments, moments she had always heard stories about as she grew up. An uncomfortable feeling settled though when she noticed how Harry was looking at Aunt Caitlin when he pulled away from her kiss, his fingers trailing down her cheek tenderly as he looked at her. She dropped her eyes to her notebook filled with the multitude of symbols she'd written there, grabbing her pen she continues where she left off.  
  
Back across the room, Harry helped Caitlin off of the stool and took her hand in his, fingers sliding together as he led her out of Jitters.  
  
Nora lifted her head just in time to see the couple disappear through the doors, a small smile graced her lips as she watched them go before she looked back down.  
  
_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated either via comments or kudos. More Snowells will be upcoming so stay tuned, you beautiful people.


End file.
